


Your Fault

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [34]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: I saw you trying to hit the “door close” button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we’re stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don’t know what to say other than “you started it” AU
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 18





	Your Fault

“You started it,” Jaskier said. It took him three floors to break his vow of giving this man the silent treatment. 

“Hmm,” the man said. Or hummed. Whatever.

“I said to hold the elevator. I know you heard me,” Jaskier said.

The man hummed again.

“You looked right at me and hit the door close button. Rude,” Jaskier said.

No response.

“Now, we’re stuck here,” Jaskier said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened again.

“Your fault,” Jaskier said.

“There are other elevators,” the man said.

“Oh! He speaks!” Jaskier said. “And yes. There were other elevators. But this one was the only one on the ground floor.”

“You could have waited.”

“Well, now we both have to wait. All the way up. Because you were rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
